The return to Cross Academy
by G-17writa
Summary: It's been 5 years since Zero left Cross Academy.Zero is a hunter working for the hunter association when he receives a letter calling for his presence at Cross Academy by the chairman where he is ordered to protect vampires, the things he hates the most.
1. The awaited arrival of Zero

**The return to Cross Academy**

**Chapter 1: T****he awaited arrival of Zero**

Kaname glanced at the clock. Not long to go before he and Zero Kiryu will meet again. Kaname turned back his attention to the chess board and picked up the knight staring intently at the piece smirking.

_How will it feel Zero to realise once again you are a pawn within this little game of mine? You will play the role that has always been yours. The knight, whose job is to protect my sweet innocent sister Yuuki. You will never betray her even after discovering who and what she is, a creature that you despise with your very being. That's why this job is yours._

Kaname was looking forward to meeting the hunter again. He had sort of missed the boy. Not his personality per say, but rather because he was such a delightfully entertaining pawn. He could not wait for the game to begin and he would strike first. Kaname closed his eyes, eyebrows suddenly furrowing in irritation. He had tried to ignore the presence hovering outside his door, hoping that the vampire outside would get the message and leave him be. It was beginning to grate on his nerves. The presence was nervous and Kaname could taste the fear rolling off him.

"_You_ may enter Aidou." Kaname commanded authoritatively.

Aidou walked in with his hands clenched tightly by his side, face glistening with perspiration as he bowed.

"Kaname- sama is... is it true about Kiryu returning to the academy?" Aido asked hesitantly as he stood up to his full length to stare at the brown haired pureblood.

"Yes it is and I shall not to be questioned to why he is here, Aidou. Do you understand me?" Kaname hissed, eyes flashing crimson.

Aidou gulped as his whole form shook in fear. Kaname smirked inwardly. He found the noble to be so amusing for his badly hidden crush and because he easily scared.

"But K-K-K-aname-sama where is … he go-o-ing to stay, this is a school and he would never agree to s-s-stay within the n-n-n-ight class" Aidou stuttered his whole form trembling.

"He will stay within the moon dorms. I have prepared a room for him next door to mine. Kiryuu would not even be able to refuse even if he wanted to. Since it's an order issued within the contract." Kaname answered coldly his jaw resting against the palm of his hands. Kaname sighed inwardely as he could still seeing the hesitation and doubt within the ice blue eyes."Do not worry Aidou. Zero Kiryu is not the same boy any more. He still hates vampires but he has worked for a few high ranked nobles. He is indifferent and doesn't act upon his hatred to kill every vampire within sight. When issued assignments from the Hunter Association for high ranked nobles, he completes his missions to his best of ability. Even with simple courtesy for the vampires that hire him. For example, he will call me 'Kuran-sama' when speaking to me."

"I apologise Kaname sama for questioning you. Please forgive me of my foolishness." the blond vampire said remorsefully.

Kaname waved his hand in silent dismissal and glanced at the clock on the wall and stands. Its time Zero Kiryu to meet again after five years.

* * *

_**REVIEW PLEASE**_


	2. The awaited arrival of Zero 2

_**The awaited arrival of Zero part 2**_

Zero stood outside the iron gates staring at the moon illuminated buildings of Cross Academy. It had been five years since he'd last been here. The place stirred up emotions and memories that Zero had buried deep within himself. Zero was high on his guard. After all, he would be working for that manuplative monster again. However, this time would be official through the Hunter Association. He would guard and protect Yuuki. He inhaled a sharp intake of breath.

_Come on Zero pull yourself together you can face Yuuki and Kuran again. It's just an assignment. A job ordered by the Hunter Association for the chairman._

Zero walked into the silent grounds of the school and made his way into the building towards the chairman's office. Zero's heart was thumping wildly at the thought of seeing precious little Yuuki again.

_wait what am I thinking? She is not the same person. She is a pureblood, a blood sucking leech and lover to that bastard Kuran. How I hated that beautiful face and sculptured body of Kuran Kaname, the perfect predator, fucking gorgeous on the outside but a blood hungry monster within._

Zero's heart hardened at the thought of Kuran and he reached within his coats pocket and fingered the _bloody rose_ and felt comforted by it being there. Soon he was outside the chairman's office door and sensed the presences of the pureblood Kuran and others.

_Fucking great, I have to face him and his group of lackeys. I should be used to this I have worked for vampires before. Calm yourself Zero, you're on a mission, stay detached and unemotional. Do the job and most importantly do not attempt to kill the customers. _

Zero sighed and brushed his long silver hair out of his eyes. He knocked the door firmly and entered bracing himself for whats to come.

* * *

_**REVIEW PLEASE**_

_**btw It was confusing as I had joint this with chapter 1 but seperated in fear wouldn't update?**_


	3. They meet again

**Chapter 3****: They meet again**

The door opened, in walked Zero who was was wearing a long black coat that was open to show wearing a fitting black shirt and black trousers and shoes. His silver hair had grown long, just touching his shoulders. It gave him a feminine appearance with his pale smooth skin and violet eyes. Kaname glanced at Zero, smirking. He thought Zero was gorgeous. He would have been breath breathtakingly gorgeous if it wasn't for that glare that hardened his features.

As soon as Zero walked in he was greeted with the sight of Kuran sitting on a chair. Zero saw Kaname looking at him up and down and felt like growling as he stared into the smirking pureblood's face. Zero assessed the pureblood's appearance as his gaze trailed up and down the pureblood figure. Kaname was wearing a black business suit with a red silk shirt and black shoes. It felt weird to Zero as the pureblood still had a very youthful appearance but Zero wasn't much too talk as many have said he still looked seventeen.

"Zerooooo, you've come home to see daddy again!" squealed the chairman as he rose from his desk his arms opened wide as he ran to give Zero a hug. Zero stopped the chairman by his shoulders and glared at him.

"First of all Kaien Cross, you're just someone who took care of me and kept me insight to be a play thing for Kuran Kaname I'm not your son and you were never my father, so spare me the fake pleasantries and lets get down to business." hissed Zero venomously.

The chairman face had dropped as if he had been slapped in the face. He felt hurt and pain of the words Zero said to him. He knew Zero hasn't spoken to him in 5 years but he never thought Zero hated him that much. The chairman fixed his glasses and walked back to sit behind his desk. He swallowed as he felt a lump rise in his throat and coughed to clear his emotions as he spoke.

"Zero you're right lets get down to business, please take a seat and would you like anything to drink?" said the chairman cheerfully burying his hurt by acting as if Zero words haven't fazed him at all. He waved at the seat by Kaname. The chairs were positioned in a such a way that they would be to face each other.

Zero felt like refusing to sit that close to Kaname and would've rather preferred to drag the chair to the other side of the office, far away from him. But that would've looked petty, so he relented. Zero did not want to appear like an obstinate child. Plus he did not want to give Kuran the satisfaction of knowing how uncomfortable he felt at the thought of being close to him. So he simply strode over to the chair and sat, refusing to glance at the being sitting next to him. Zero fingers twitched. He had to force himself to no act out his desire of pulling out his bloody rose to point it at Kuran like he used to in the old days. He would have preferred to have Kaname at a distance and at face view so he could stare at the man so he could see his expression wondering what he's thinking and would be anticipating for an attack from the powerful pureblood. Feeling anxious and paranoid Zero sneaked a glance at Kuran through hooded eyes.

_'My, my Zero that was certainly harsh of you to speak to the Chairman like that 'a play thing for me' huh I'm glad you know your position. Hmm Kiryu, you really have turned into a beauty.' _thought Kaname as he stared at Zero.

Aidou was standing next to Kain at the far corner of the room. He hated the thought of Kiryu being hired to protect Kaname-sama. He knew that Kiryu hated Kaname and that he wasn't a person to be trusted. He wondered what Kaname was up to, bringing Zero Kiryu back into his life. He was sure that Kaname had finished with him 5 years ago but it's seems he needed for some reason. Aidou glared at Zero, one wrong move from the hunter and he would officially be a frozen block of ice.

"What would you like to drink? Alcohol, maybe. I think something strong is in order. Hmm how about whiskey? What about you Kaname, Aidou and Kain?" asked the Chairman walking to his cabinet and setting out 5 glasses and a whiskey bottle in the middle of a tray, walking back behind setting the tray on his desk. Kaname shook his head negatively and so did Aidou and Kain. The chairman glanced at Zero to see him give a curt nod. So he poured the whiskey into a glass and handed it over to Zero.

Zero tilted his head upwards and downed it all in one go. He needed that his nerves were at ends and he needed to calm down. He brushed some unruly strands that covered his eyes with his fingertips and sighed. He set the glass down on the desk and contemplated whether he should ask or pour himself another one.

Zero with a hand shaking full of anger, grabbed the bottle of whiskey and closing his eyes, he lifted it to his lips and drank the liquid. He felt the liquid burn his insides, hitting his stomach with a pool of heat. He felt himself relax as he drank rapidly.

Suddenly Zero eyes opened with shock and he had almost choked on the beverage when he felt an iron grip on his arm that was he was holding the bottle to drink with. He felt his arm forcibly be pulled down, as he turned his face to stare into the burgundy eyes of the pureblood.

"Zero that is enough we do not want you to be drunk now the meeting hasn't even begun." Kaname sid sternly, leaning closer to Zero face, so close that he could feel and smell the hot breath of Zero. Kaname glanced at the pink full lips of the hunter and continued huskily " and I don't want to be accused of taking advantage of you."

Zero stared at Kaname face and felt uncomfortable at the way Kuran was staring at his lips and he felt the blood rush to his cheeks as he heard the way Kaname had seductively spoke the last sentence and what those words were implying. Kaname lifted his gaze to stare into his eyes he suddenly felt very hot and bothered at the intensity of the gaze. Zero felt his breath hitch in his throat as he could read a faint glimmer of desire rolling in those red brown orbs of the pureblood. Kaname smiled amused at having made the hunter flustered and blushing. A cough from the chairman reminded Kaname that they were not alone so he removed his hand off the hunters arm and leaned back into his seat.

"So Kiryu-Kun, I know you must have read the terms and agreements of the contract having signed them at Hunter Associations headquarters. So by that you abide by my orders. You will accompany me at all times unless I order you elsewhere. You will respect my orders and complete them to your best ability. You shall not attack or glare or make mocking comments to any vampire in my inner circle of most trusted or certain acquaintances. As I shall not be accountable for their actions or your insolence. Do you understand?" Kaname asked with a hint of a warning.

"Yes I understand what my orders are as I did read the contract thoroughly before I signed. Its not like I could refuse the assignment with the threat of loosing your support of The Hunter Association, which will plunder us in a war which the hunters will undoubtedly loose. As it is because of you the Hunter Association still exists." muttered Zero staring at his clenched hands on his lap.

Zero felt so angry because it was the truth that even he came to accept. Without Kuran there would be no Hunter Association. As Kuran had taken control of the vampire society with his pacifism ideas many vampires felt that they didn't need Hunters as they would take control of level E vampire's and other issues. However Kuran had insisted that hunters are still needed and that vampires and hunters should work together instead of fighting each other in a war. Zero thought it was all a pile of crap. He believed Kuran used pacifism as a disguise for having control of both councils at his mercy.

"May I ask why I am ordered to be of service as you have enough bodyguards .." Zero gritted his teeth before continuing his question "..Kuran...sama?" That smile on the pureblood's face pissed Zero off so much that he had to bury the urge to smash his fists into that face.

"Chairman would you kindly leave the office please? I am awfully sorry for this but I have things I'd like to discuss alone with Kiryu-kun." Kaname apologetically said.

"of course Kaname kun." The chairman smiled, walking out the office with Kain and Aidou, shutting the door behind them.

Zero was uncomfortable being alone with Kuran and he wanted to grab his _bloody rose_ and shoot at the pureblood like there was no tomorrow. He sighed, knowing he couldn't and besides if he did there definitely would never be a tomorrow for him if he tried. Zero felt agitated not just because of being in the same room as him but of the closeness of sitting practically next to each other. He still remembered the seductiveness of Kaname's voice and the slight desire in his eyes for him. Zero could feel the redness rise in his cheeks again.

While Zero was lost in his thoughts Kaname tilted his head slightly resting his chin on his palms as he observed the hunter's conflict of emotion play across his face.

"Well... all I will say for now is that there is a suspicion of betrayal from both the hunter Association and certain people from the Vampire Council. I believe that they will try to assassinate us." informed Kaname.

"Well why do you need me?" asked Zero indignantly throwing his arms, leaning his body forward before continuing, "Like I said you have plenty of security to protect you and Yuuki. Can you at least tell me more …. Kuran sama?" said Zero bitterly.

"First of all Kiryu kun, I will decide how much information I tell you and I said _us,_ Kiryu that means your life is under threat as well." he said leaning forward to brush some silver strands that decided to fall into the hunters eyes behind his ears. Then he decided to gently cup Zero's cheek.

Zero stared into amethyst eyes and his skin tingled with the feel of Kaname's hand on his cheek. He was enjoying the feel of Kaname touch when he realised that he letting the one person he hated the most touch him. He moved his face back from the hand and hissed, "Don't touch me Kuran with your filthy pureblood hands".

Before he could register any kind of movement, he was standing being pushed forward against the wall with his hands behind his back. Kaname yanked a handful of his silver hair forcing his head upwards.

"Kiryu you been back in my presence for less than an hour. Already being disrespectful and it is very annoying..." Kaname voice was smooth and silky as he spoke, his head dipping as his lips pressed against the hunters neck " … and I think a tiny little punishment is in order."

Zero stiffened as he felt the Kaname press his lips against his neck and at the word 'punishment' he felt dread. What was Kuran playing at? He felt fearful of the pureblood. Was Kaname going to bite him? He tried to get his hands out of the iron grip but it was useless. He then began trying to jerk his body free.

"What the hell do you think you're playing at Kuran?" Zero shouted panicked.

"Zero if I was you I'd stop jerking it makes me think you want it ..." Kaname whispered hotly into his ear as he started nibbling and sucking on his earlobe.

Kaname mouth traced Zero's neck with lick and kisses, causing him to gasp when he felt kaname's hardness pressing into his back. A wave of desire washed over him and he bit his lip as he tried to suppress a moan. _What on earth was Kuran doing? Worse is why am I enjoying it? This has to stop._

"Kuran...ahh.. this has..to ...mm stop." said Zero trying but failing to suppress his moans.

"Ohh but why Kiryu you are enjoying it... I don't think you really want me to stop." Kaname replied his grasp on Zero's hair tightening as he tilted Zero head so that Kaname gazed into a pair of lust filled lilac eyes. Suddenly Kaname smashed his lips against Zero's violently. Zero lips parted from shock and Kaname taking advantage of the hunters temporary daze slipped his tongue into the heat of Zero mouth and began his exploration. Zero felt himself responding to the skilful tongue of Kaname and moaned deeply into the kiss.

They parted lips, Zero was panting and his face was flushed as he stared at Kaname wanting more of those breathtaking kisses. His breath hitched in his throat with excitement. His heart rate began to increase rapidly when he saw Kaname dip his face closer to his. Zero closed his eyes expectantly waiting for Kaname to kiss him again. When the kiss never came, he opened his eyes confused.

Kaname released Zero and walked towards the door, his hand resting on the knob he turned to Zero,

"Well Kiryu kun you didn't want me touching you with _my _filthy pureblood hands but it seems you rather enjoyed and wanted more of my mouth. It was a pleasure to know your so easy to seduce and I didn't even try. I am your most hated enemy am I not? Maybe not today Kiryu Kun but definitely another day I will have you and you know it. I promise you would never ever forget such ecstasy." Kaname said silkily taking one last glance at Kiryu horror stricken face and walked out shutting the door behind him.

* * *

**_REVIEW_**


	4. Introduction of a playful pureblood

**Chapter 4****: Introduction of a playful Pureblood**

'That bastard how dare he?' thought Zero as he gritted his teeth, punching his fists into the tree repeatedly. He could smell his blood. He knew he should stop but the fury he felt was so powerful that he wanted to kill something. Or a rather certain obnoxious pureblood. Zero knew he wasn't just angry with Kuran but at himself for allowing that disgusting pureblood to touch him and worse Kuran was mocking him for successfully making him want to be kissed.

A horrified Zero quickly left the academy to wander into town. He had to, because knowing the severity of his anger, he would attack the pureblood and his fan club. Which he couldn't do because of that damn contract. 'Why ruin what you have built in the past 5 years, you've successfully put aside your hatred with professionalism, why is he so... _SMASH..._ God _...SMASH.._ damn_... CRACK..._ different?'

Zero forced himself to stop punching the tree as by any moment the tree looked ready to fall down. Zero closed his eyes and took in long deep breaths to calm down. Once he felt the murderous rage subdue he then stuck his bloodied hand into his trouser pocket, pulling out a packet of cigarettes and lighter. Zero wasn't addicted to them, he just always had them on him and in certain situations, he found that it helped him calm down. Hell, he always wondered why his master smoked the cigarettes? Now he knew. Ah, that reminded him to visit him later as he hadn't seen him in over a year. His master decided to stay on as a teacher at the academy and funnily enough is now a firm believer of unity between the races. Zero snorted at the irony at the thought of his master, as he was the one who told him vampires were monster and shouldn't be trusted. It seems that Cross' dreams have become a reality. Another person he disliked immensely was the chairman. After finding out about Yuuki and the fact that the chairman knew how he felt about purebloods and allowed him to be used by that son of a bitch Kuran. That was it between them; he broke of all relations and good feelings between them.

Suddenly Zero senses picked up on the fact that he was not alone and he whipped out his gun pointing at the brunette man before him.

"Zero you truly are the best hunter out there to be able to sense me, a pureblood." The brunette smirked.

"Samuel... what... I mean Sasaki-sama what are you doing here?"

"Aaaw, I'm hurt Zero. I thought we were mates and here you are behaving in professional hunter mode." Samuel mock pouted.

Zero was shocked at the sight of the handsome young pureblood before him and had nearly forgotten his professionalism. Zero had gone to England last year, to work for Samuel and he found that he had struck an unlikely friendship with the pureblood. He knew anyone back here would be disapproving of his friendship with Samuel. Zero found the man to be nothing like the purebloods in Japan. At first Zero despised him because of what he was and his disturbing resemblance to Kaname Kuran. Samuel hair colour was the same or at least a few shades lighter than Kuran and they both had the same nose and facial structure. But in time ignoring the fact that he was a pureblood and a Kaname Kuran look-alike, he began to like him. Samuel reminded Zero sometimes of a mischievous child. Especially the few times Zero spotted the twinkling look in his sky blue eyes and Zero knew he was planning something to his amusement. Zero really enjoyed his time around the young pureblood. He learned to laugh and live a bit. He was still mistrustful of purebloods but his hatred for the race has cooled down and he can now tolerate their existence. Zero dropped his arm that was holding bloody rose to his side, smiled, and shook his head.

"Samuel, you know how it works and besides why are you here in Japan?" asked Zero curiously.

"Well I was actually on my way to visit Kaname Kuran but I jumped out the limo smelling such a unique delicious blood..." Zero tensed when he sees Samuel's eyes flash crimson "...and funnily enough I should have known it would've been you."

Just when Zero was going to point the gun at him. Samuel burst out chuckling, " Zero there's no need to draw Bloody Rose . It was only a little payback for hurting my feelings."

"Samuel." Zero growled, striding over to him to give a piece of his mind.

As he was about to punch Samuel, he grabbed Zero's wrist and pulled him forward making Zero stumble. Samuel put one arm around his waist and dipped his head forward to whisper into Zero ear

"Jealous pureblood alert."

Zero eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he tilted his head back to stare into Samuel blue eyes, twinkling in mischief. 'Oh no, I know that look. What is he planning?' Zero inwardly groaned when suddenly Samuel crashed his lips against Zero, hands tightening around his waist pulling Zero closer to him. Zero gasped in surprise, eyes widening.

* * *

Kaname felt a wave of fury as he saw the unknown pureblood kiss Zero. How dare he? And Zero, Kaname had thought despised pureblood's but he seem _very friendly _with this unknown pureblood. Kaname had a very weird urge to separate them and tear that man limb from limb for daring to even kiss Zero. Kaname ignored asking himself why he was even feeling like this, when he saw Zero pull away out of the man's arms and glance in his hidden direction. Kaname put on his expressionless mask and walked towards the two of them. As he got closer, he had a chance to assess the other pureblood appearance. If Kaname wasn't in control of his emotions his mouth would've fell open at the similarities in their appearance. He tried not to clench his jaw in anger as he saw the smug expression on the annoying unknown pureblood. He then glanced at Zero, who was blushing, he looked adorable and Kaname liked his blushing face earlier but for some reason he hated the very sight of it because it was caused by the other man.

"Oh, you must be the famous Kuran-San. I'm Samuel Sasaki and I believe we have a meeting back at Cross Academy." smiled Samuel as he stuck out his hand for a handshake.

Kaname grasped the other man's hand and put a bit of force into the shake but Samuel either didn't notice or chose to ignore the fact that Kaname would be crushing his bones if Samuel was a human. After they finished hand shaking Samuel wrapped his arm around Zero's shoulders.

"Aaah, Zero I see you are working for the great Kuran King himself. My, my you simply are the best at everything you do but then I know you are for having hired you a year ago." Samuel said glancing at Zero face to see questioning violet eyes.

"Good choice for hiring him. When the contract expired between me and Zero, I wanted to keep him all to myself such a unique person as Zero. He was perfect. He did his jobs with his utmost attention and displayed such respect and _submissiveness all alone, together _in my private rooms."

Zero would have spluttered at the suggestiveness of Samuel's comment if it wasn't for the warning squeeze of his shoulder that he remained silent. He was fuming inside but he was wondering what Samuel was playing at. Why he was even trying to make Kuran jealous? It was a bit ridiculous as he didn't care one bit for Zero.

"Well my limo is here why not come with me? As we're going in the same direction and ten to twenty minutes is enough time to get quickly a_cquainted _with one another again." purred Samuel seductively, walking behind Zero. He wrapped his arms around his waist and began nuzzling his face into Zero soft silver hair.

Kaname felt his nails digging into the flesh of his palms and reminded himself, a little harder and the scent of his blood would be in the air. He would not give the satisfaction of letting Samuel know he had successfully aggravated him.

"I'm deeply sorry about that but I believe that Zero is contracted to me and is to follow my orders. I'm afraid I cannot allow Zero with you. Why don't you go along now and we shall meet up at the academy." Kaname replied in a nonchalant manner, which surprised him when in actual fact he was seething inside.

To Kaname's utter annoyance Samuel's smile widened and he removed his arms saying a disappointed tone " Aaaw it seems that I have to meet up with you and..." he broke off as he squeezed Zero's backside. Zero gave a startled yelp when he felt Samuel grope him and blush a bright red when he heard the next words that came piling out of his mouth ".. Your sweet ass another time."

Samuel's eyes were filled with amusement and twinkling with mischief as he stared at Zero embarrassed face. That was it for Zero. He was so going to kill Samuel for the stunts that he pulled. The things that he said, Zero was afraid and concerned that Kuran actually believed them. Zero decided that enough was enough and to vent out his anger out on Samuel.

"You are so dead."

"Whoops! better be off before Zero tries to blast me with Bloody Rose." And with that said, Samuel disappeared in a flash using vampiric speed.

Zero just stared at the spot where Samuel was and decided that the next time he was to see him, he would give him a peace of his mind. A sudden darkening aura of a pureblood brought Zero out of his thoughts. He glanced at Kaname furious face when suddenly he was pushed, Kaname's body pinning Zero to the tree.

"Reminiscing Zero, of all the times you allowed him to fuck you?" Kaname hissed into Zero's ear.

Zero felt his eyes widen in shock and he was a bit bewildered at Kuran's behaviour. But then again as soon as he arrived Kuran had done nothing but confuse, humiliate and fluster Zero. To his utter disgust and shame his body began reacting. A few of Kaname brown locks tickled the side of Zero face and he couldn't help but breath in the scent of the pureblood. He could smell the shampoo of Kuran hair. He could smell the soap and aftershave of the pureblood and he could smell Kuran own individual scent. He was intoxicating and Zero wanted him.

Kaname didn't know why he was furious but the thought and images of Zero writhing in pleasure underneath that annoying Samuel sparked fury and jealousy. He no idea why he felt like that. He had doubts that Zero would sleep with the man. Samuel had said those things to wind him up but still there was a niggling thought of why Zero and Samuel were so close. Also Kaname was furious as he had no knowledge of Zero going to England to work under a pureblood. It seemed the reports that the Hunter Association had sent him of Zero's jobs were missing a few vital details. This furthered Kaname's suspicions of betrayal. He wondered what else the Hunter Association was lying about. He was also curious as to how Samuel had managed to break the icy exterior of the hunter?. He managed to grope Zero without getting shot byBloody Rose. He had noticed Zero was lost in his thoughts and he wondered if Zero was thinking about meeting Samuel at another time. The thought of Zero going to meet Samuel to '_catch up' _was to much and the next thing he knew he had Zero pinned to a tree. Kaname could feel the desire and reactions of Zero. Kaname stepped back to press his lips against Zero and was granted entrance as they kissed deeply and passionately. He felt a sense of satisfaction that he could get Zero to respond to him but as soon as he felt the satisfaction a thought crossed his mind, which was one he couldn't bear.

_'What if Zero only reacting like this to you because you resemble that Samuel?'_

At that thought he felt an immense anger and deep within, a feeling of hurt. He needed to lash out and cause Zero pain. He broke his kiss with Zero and venomously said,

"You seem to enjoy getting kissed by two purebloods. What happened to hating our existence? who knew you would be power hungry and willingly sleep with pureblood's..." Kaname grabbed Zero jaw and stared into confused lilac eyes before continuing, sneering "... hmm slut."

Kaname saw shock and hurt in the watery amethyst eyes before they closed. Kaname felt guilty as he stared into the scrunched up face of Zero. He wanted to ask forgiveness but his pride would not allow it. He released Zero jaw and turned his back ready to leave when he ordered, "You shall not contact Samuel Sasaki or it would be considered betrayal. If you disobey the Hunter Association shall take the punishment. Make sure you return to Cross Academy." Kaname then disappeared in a flash as he used vampiric speed.

Zero slid down the tree as he sensed Kaname'a presence had gone before allowing the tears to slide down his face in slow trails. '_How could he say that? Slut?'_ Zero heart clenched in pain as he heard the word repeatedly being said so venomously in his head._ 'Why did I ever let myself be in a dfposition in which he humiliates me, time after time?' _Zero thought, feeling shamed. Then he felt a surge of anger. _'He could go fuck himself if that bastard believes he'll be able to do it a third time.'_

"Fuck you Kuran." said Zero's voice, filled with hatred into the heavy blowing winds.

Covering in the shadows of the trees, masking their own aura, Blue eyes stared at the scene, snorting softly "You sure are stupid, Kaname-onisama."

* * *

_**REVIEW PLEASE**_


	5. Missions, meetings & talks

**My apologies for taking forever to update and for the chapter being so boring. I find it boring myself. It's a filler and I hate it but I need to establish character's relationship. **

***cringes* read ahead and I promise the action is in next chapter ;D**

**Pairings- KanameXZero, ?XZero (_I love this pairing_), KainXRuka. Question YuukiXAidou? (I'd rather kill her off instead XD)**

**Many thanks to Beta Sour Queen**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Missions, Meetings and talks**

The doe eyed brunette girl anxiously paced around her Kuran manor's bedroom. She was deeply worried and hoped that the two men she cared about were still in one piece. Glancing at the time she knew they had met and as there were no phone calls to inform of any blood shed, all must have went okay. She sighed flopping herself on the bed. Her brother had insisted she stay home until it was 'safe' for her to return to Cross Academy. Yuuki was annoyed at the fact that her brother still treated her as if were she was made of glass. For God's sake she was a pureblood. Well, one in training as she still had a lot to learn and perfect. She could not wait to see Zero and wondered if he was okay. If he was taking care of himself. How he looked. Her stomach fluttered nervously at the thoughts of seeing him. How was she to act around him? It's not like they could go back to how they were before. No matter that they left on such bad terms. In her eyes Zero will always be her 'little' brother and Kaname would definitely be having an earful of shouting off her if she found he had hurt Zero in some way. She nodded her head determinedly. Her older brother was way too used to getting his own way and she decided in that moment that she will return back to the Academy. Who cared what Kaname thought? 'Not safe for her,huh?' she would be the one to decide that. It has been five years and she wanted to see Zero. She was not a little child and was able to make her own decisions.

Yuuki hastily jumped off the bed and in her excitement, tripped, falling flat on her face. She lifted herself off the floor and pouted. Damn, how could she forget she was wearing heels? Five years and she still could not walk in them. The door to her bedroom opened and in stepped an expressionless Seiren.

" Yuuki-sama I hope everything is alright."

"Hehehe everything's fine. I'm okay. Hardly a scratch."

Rubbing her head Yuuki giggled nervously. Oh dear, she had forgotten about Seiren. Yuuki knew she was screwed as there was no way in hell she would get past Seiren. Thus the reason Kaname had kept her in his service. Yuuki rested her hands on her hips. She would have to dupe Seiren to escape the manor. It would be hard but pureblood's were master manipulators and this will be a little test for her to see how far she had adjusted to being a pureblood. Yes, it might not be the dangerous games that purebloods usually play, but it was a game nontheless. Yuuki stared at her opponent's expressionless face and faltered. Maybe this was not such a good idea but then thoughts of her two brother's fighting entered her poor worried little mind. Only she would be able to make sure their fighting did not end up in a mini war. Yuuki scratched her head in confusion. 'How on earth do I go about this?' She knew this might take a little ot maybe alot of time to figure out. No matter how long it took she would return to Cross Academy. She would make sure of that.

* * *

The two vampire cousin nobles sat opposite each other in the moon dorms common area. Aidou glanced at Kain and saw he was reading a book. He sighed fustratingly. He decided that his cousin was lucky. He atleast was able to follow Kaname Sama back out into the world outside once the pureblood finished whatever that he was up to. He was cursed and Kaname Sama hated him. For poor Aidou had to act as a mentor or teacher of such to Yuuki. Meaning he -Aidou- the certified genius had to stay in school. Many forgot this fact with his childish playboy exterior. He should be the one out there in the world doing something productive. Not babysitting a stupid girl. Maybe he was being too harsh on Yuuki, she did have some positive aspects to her. After all she _was_ Kaname Sama sister. Aidou ran his fingers through his golden locks as his curiousity piked at the thought of his pureblood leader. When Aidou had found out that Kaname Sama would be returning to the moon dorms for a short while he knew something was wrong. He could not help but wonder what was the problem. And dear God, that disrespectful hunter had returned as well. _'Oh goodie! it would be like the good old days.' _thought Aidou sarcastically. He was broken away from his musings when he heard Kain question him.

"Your scowling Aidou. What are you thinking?"

Aidou looked at the concerned expression on his cousin's face and smiled warmly. Kain was still such a worrywart when it came to him or Ruka. It was nice to know that somethings never change. It was time he stopped concerning himself about other things and focus on being with his cousin. Who knew how long they had together before Kaname decides to leave.

"Nothing of importance. So did Ruka phone earlier? How is she?"

"Yes she's fine. She's in Paris and is enjoying herself."

"Of course she would- shopping no doubt. Are there wedding bells in the air yet?"Aidou teased. The blonde vampire noble broke out in laughter as his cousin's cheeks pinked.

"Aaw, you're, blushing."

"Aidou." He growled warningly at the blond as he stood and strode over to his cousin who was laughing hysterically.

"Woah.. Kain... sorry." coughed Aidou clutching his stomach trying to rear in his laughter as his cousin stood threatingly before him. Aidou knew he should not while his cousin was so close to him. But he couldn't help himself.

"Do you know that your adorable when you blush."

"It seems you like to laugh Hanabusa." stated Kain, pinning his cousin to the sofa as he glared with foreboding, down at him. Aidou tensed as he saw the wicked smirk appear on Kain usually bored face. '_Oops_' thought Aidou before he was tickled without mercy by the orange haired male. Aidou shrieked as he swatted at his cousin trying to push the larger male off him. "Stop... please I wont do it again." gasped Aidou pleadingly. Kain relented, sliding off and lifting his cousin head before sitting down and resting Aidou's head on his lap. Kain smiled down at his cousin who's cheeks were flushed trying catch his breath. He had missed him dearly. Kain watched as the laughter within the blue eyes turn to being serious.

"I'm not joking Kain but seriously when will you ask her to marry you? You love her."

"Hanabusa there's no need for us to rush, we are happy the way we are. Marriage is a life long commitment."

"That the issue with you, you're so hesitent that I'm scared that you would be old and wrinkly before you muster the courage and ask." Aidou said softly.

Kain amber eyes softened touched by his cousin's concern for him. He softly gripped a fistful of blonde locks and chided gently,

"Well Aidou, when will you find someone and settle down? I'm concerned about this playboy behaviour of yours."

Aidou mock gasped, "Akatsuki how could you say that? It would be selfish of me to settle down. Think of all the heartbroken girls there would be."

'Aidou and his fangirls' Kain chuckled fondly, rolling his eyes, head shaking in disbelief.

Quickly both stood by the entrance of the moon dorms, as Kain and Aidou vampire's senses tingled with warning of arrival of two purebloods. In entered Kaname and an unknown brunette pureblood. Aidou's eyes widen as his mouth fell open wide in shock. Hardly proper of him to do so, however he just could not get over the resemblance between the two purebloods. It was striking.

"This is Samuel Sasaki." Kaname introduced the unknown pureblood to the two nobles, as they bowed respectively. "And these two are my loyal subjects Akatsuki Kain and Hanabusa Aidou."

"Cousins are they?" questioned Samuel in a melodious voice, as he observed the bowing nobles before him.

"That is correct." nodded Kaname slightly.

"Kain, Aidou." called Kaname as they straightened themselves up. "Sasaki-san and I will be in my study. We are not to be disturbed."

"Follow me." Kaname softly requested to Samuel walking up the grand marble staircase.

Aidou watched the retreating backs of the two purebloods. '_They could be brothers' _thought Aidou but slapped himself mentally in the head. What a foolish thought. Aidou was afraid that maybe his intelligence levels were declining. He really needed to get out of Cross Academy.

* * *

Zero quickly walked through the lightened grounds of the school, cursing the birds that were chirping happily. He was in a fowl mood and doubted he would get any rest with only a flimsy wall seperating him and the pureblood. He nodded his head in acknowledgement as he passed the grey haired old gatekeeper and about to knock when the door was opened for him by Kain. He pushed past the tall noble and entered the beautiful and lavishly designed moon dorms. He detested the monsters love of grandeur and privileged lifestyles. Kain lifted an eyebrow at the hunters disrespectful and rude behaviour.

"You may retreat to your rooms as Kaname Sama has no need for you yet." informed Kain monotonously.

"Would you like me to escort you? I'm sure you know your way as you had visited the dorms before."

Zero paused halfway up the steps simply responding, "No need." before he continued up the steps to his destination.

"You are to be staying in Ichijou's former rooms."

Zero heard the orange haired noble call before he turned right and made his way through the wide cream painted corridor which was carpeted a rich royal blue. He followed his hunter senses and knew that the pureblood was in his own rooms. Zero sighed and hoped that the pureblood would stay there and not disturb him. He saw the dark wooden mahogany doors to his left and twisted the door knob, entering the room.

He glanced around and did a double-take. He expected it to be a large bedroom but instead it was like an open spaced mini apartment. It was very modern. On the left hand side was a modern stainless steel kitchen and despite himself; Zero was impressed. He ran his hand up and down the shiny silver counter in appreciation. It seemed Kuran knew that he would prefer to associate as less as he possibly could with the blood sucking vampires. Zero was grateful that he could eat in peace while he was staying in the moon dorms.

His chest began to twinge a familiar ache, so he bent down and opened shiny black cupboard doors to search for a glass. He spotted one and walked towards the sink, turning the tap on.

Zero filled the glass with water and rested the glass down on top of the counter. He retrieved a small box from his coat pocket. He popped open the lid and tips a few white pills into water. Instantly the water bubbled as it changed from a crystal clear color to red. Zero's nose scrunched in disgust as he lifts the water to his lips. He quickly gulped it down and tried not to gag at the metalic taste. Relief flooded through him as the slight burn of hunger disapeared. He rinsed the glass and placed it on the sink.

Zero walked around the counter and past the living area, he pushed open the door to his bedroom. He shedded off his coat and flinged it on the bed. Zero sees his duffel bag and zips it open taking out a towel, soap, tooth brush, tooth paste and grey jogging bottoms before making his way into the en-suite bathroom to shower.

*~some time later~*

Zero threw the silk black covers over him, feeling refreshed after his shower. It was time to get some rest after today's frustratingly embarrassing events. Pale violet eyes closed as the hunter fell into dreamland.

* * *

Kaname laid down on his Victorian style chaise lounge and brooded over the events that have happened. Scattered reports and other paper covered the table which contained information that confirmed his suspicions; the people who are displeased with the peace were now beginning to sharpen their claws before striking in for the kill. Kaname assumed he had found the first enemy which was the Hunter Association president, who had lied about Zero's jobs. He had served a pureblood. The president could hardly have forgotten to include such vital information. It had deliberately been left out, but why? Kaname wanted to know the answer. Also it could hardly be a coincidence that the very same pureblood turns up in Japan. He had tried to ask Samuel in a not so obvious manner about his relationship with the hunter.

_Kaname walked the annoying pureblood towards the entrance gates of the academy._

_"So it's seems you and Zero are close? How did you manage to break the solid barrier of hate that Zero surrounds himself in?"_

_Samuel tilted his head in confusion, as he flipped his hair out of his blue eyes, "Whatever do you mean?"_

_Kaname's wine eyes narrowed. He could recognize the fakeness and act that the pureblood was displaying. It's seemed that Samuel was playing dumb to his questions._

_"Do tell. It's quite an accomplishment. Surely a little friendly advice would not be out the question? Help me achieve what you have with the stubborn hunter."_

_Samuel smiled as he sincerely stated, "Yes I agree. It is an accomplishment. Zero is unique and I value his friendship."_

_Kaname was taken aback by what the blue eyed pureblood said. He was very believable and Kaname was awed by the his acting abilities. He was good. Very good. Kaname would have to take extra care while dealing with him. Kaname nodded his head in agreement._

_"Yes he is unique. So how long was Zero working for you?"_

_Samuel lifted a brow in amusement, "Kuran-san I'm sure you would already know the answer to that. Why bother asking the question?"_

_Kaname had to bury down his murderous urges and decided that he should just stop asking questions as they were not going to be answered by the pureblood walking next to him. Kaname was grateful as they reached the iron gates, glad to be ridden of the annoyance next to him. Samuel chauffeur was ready with door open. Samuel turns to Kaname offering his hand which he shook._

_"It's seems we are to sadly part ways. However, I am throwing a party inviting important people to the event."_

_Samuel chauffeur passed two envelopes to Kaname. He glanced down to see in beautifully written handwriting 'Kaname Kuran' on the first envelope and 'Zero Kiryuu' on the second. Kaname was sure he wasn't going, and he could bet that Zero wouldn't be going either._

_"I hope you will both attend. For precautions sake I do not want to have to send another invitation out to Zero. Do I need to Kuran-san?" _

_Kaname forced an amused smile, "Of course we both will attend. Why would you need to send another invitation?"_

_Samuel did not answer Kaname's question but rather coldly said "You wanted advice from me earlier? Pardon my language, but you need to stop behaving like a stuck up asshole. Zero hates individuals like that." before shutting the limo door. Kaname gritted his teeth. Never had he been so out rightly been insulted by another pureblood._

Kaname's eyes opened and he realized that he had fallen asleep on the chaise lounge. He stretched as he got up to go for a shower and dress. His pureblood senses told him that Zero was in Ichijou's former rooms. Good, Zero had obeyed his orders and returned.

* * *

Zero sat on a high stool, left elbow resting on the breakfast bar counter, exhaling the smoke, as he dabs the orange butt out on the small plate he had ashed into. He lifts the steaming mug of black coffee to sip. Zero tensed as the door knocked and his senses told him it was the stupid pureblood. It seemed he would not be able to complete his daily ritual of coffee and cigarettes in the morning in peace. Grumbling, Zero pulled open the door to a perfect looking Kaname dressed in another suit.

"What do you want?" asked Zero as he leaned against the frame of the door.

The pureblood did not answer immediately as he was distracted by the naked pale upper body of the hunter. Zero realized what the pureblood was looking at and regretted not wearing a T-shirt.

"Is there something I can help you with _Kaname-sama_?" Zero said scathingly.

Kaname wine colored eyes lifted to Zero face and he had to bite back his usual haughty response. He had taken into account Samuel words.

"Yes. Get dressed. I would like you to meet me in my limo in twenty minutes."

"We going somewhere?"

"Yes." replied Kaname, seeing the curiosity on the hunter's face.

Kaname was about to walk away before he decided to show a little humility towards the hunter.

"I apologize for my insult last night and I hope you will forgive me. You are not a... that or power hungry." Kaname softly said. He could not possibly say that word to Zero again. He was actually ashamed of himself.

Zero was gobsmacked, Kuran Kaname- the stuck up pureblood- had apologized. He was lost for words, so Zero simply shut the door in Kuran's face. Maybe he should pinch himself as he must still be asleep and dreaming. Because no way in hell was this reality. Zero shook his head dazedly, and decided that he should get dressed.

* * *

Kaname sat in his luxurious limo on plump leather seats as he waited for the hunter to arrive. He felt nervous and did not know the possible reason for that. Perhaps because he did not know if Zero forgave him for the insult. He must admit he was confused and slightly outraged with the hunter's response. Or lack of. There he was, putting aside his pride, to end up with the door being slammed in his face. Kaname sighed, knowing he deserved it.

The limo door opened and a blank faced Zero entered, sliding in to sit next to him. Zero shut the door and the limo kicked into gear as it moved off. Zero glared at the pureblood who was staring through the blackened windows. He was waiting for an explanation.

Kaname could feel the glare of the hunter. How could he not? He was practically burning holes.

"Well where are we going?"

"Tailors."

What the hell was wrong with the pureblood? He made even the simplest things difficult. His one word answers were getting on Zero's nerves.

"May I ask why? And I'm sure saying more than one word would not kill you." stated Zero as he rolled his eyes.

"To get measured for suits." Kaname responded.

"Haven't you got enough suits?" said Zero exasperatedly.

Zero groaned he hoped that he was not called into duty by Kuran to go shopping. _Shopping_. Bloody hell he had much better things to do than waste his time with a rich Kaname who must have a wardrobe full of clothes. Zero decided in that moment that Kaname truly was a pampered prince.

Kaname frowned "Zero we are going for you. I will be paying for you."

"What? Why?"

"Well your pureblood _friend_ is having a bit of a bash and we are invited." Kaname could not keep out his contempt on the word 'friend'.

"You are not buying me clothes."

Zero glared at Kaname. No. No. No. Kuran was not going to buy him clothes. He was not a charity case.

"Nonsense. I am the one taking you and I will pay. It's the least I could do for you. I do not want to hear any arguments from you. Is that understood?" Kaname questioned authoritatively. Kaname closed his eyes, as he rested his head against the window. He was feeling a headache come about and hoped Zero would heed his words and not kick up a fuss. He ignored the murderous vibes that were projecting from the hunter. Today was going to be a long day. Kaname could not help the feeling that something dreadful was going to happen at the party tonight.

Kaname would find out later how correct he was.

* * *

_Excuse me while I go die..._

**_Anyway, review, review, review_**


End file.
